The present disclosure relates to a clip. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a clip for detachably attaching an attaching article or component (e.g., an automobile interior part such as a center cluster) to an object member (e.g. an instrument panel).
A known clip is taught by, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-44391 (JP2013-44391A). As shown in FIG. 16, the known clip 401 (which may be referred to as a first known clip) is used to attach an interior part 402 (an attaching article) to an automobile instrument panel 403 (an object member). The known clip 401 includes a clip main body 410 made of rigid synthetic resin and having a leading end and a trailing end. The clip main body 410 is integrally formed as a unit and is configured to have a U-shape in cross section as a whole. As shown in FIG. 17, the clip main body 410 is composed of a rounded head portion 411 corresponding to the leading end thereof, a pair of engagement members or legs 412 continuous with the head portion 411 and elastically deformable or flexible inward and outward about the head portion 411, and a pair of retainer members 418 continuous with the head portion 411 while substantially separated from the engagement legs 412.
As shown in FIGS. 17 and 18, the engagement legs 412 are oppositely positioned in their flexing direction. The engagement legs 412 respectively outwardly obliquely extend from the leading end of the clip main body 410 toward the trailing end of the clip main body 410, so as to form most-flared portions therein in substantially longitudinally central portions thereof. Further, the engagement legs 412 are respectively inwardly bent at first bent portions positioned adjacent to the most-flared (bulged) portions, so as to form inclined shoulder portions 415 along the most-flared portions. The engagement legs 412 are then respectively outwardly bent at second bent portions, so as to form terminal portions continuous with the shoulder portions 415. The terminal portions respectively extend along a longitudinal axis of the clip 401 so as to form terminal ends of the engagement legs 412. Thus, each of the engagement legs 412 is formed as a cantilevered frame-shaped member having the two bent portions and having the shoulder portion 415 formed between the bent portions. Further, the engagement legs 412 are configured such that a distance d1 between the most-flared portions is greater than a width W of an attaching hole 430 formed in the instrument panel 403 (FIG. 16).
Conversely, the retainer members 418 are oppositely positioned. The retainer members 418 respectively have straight retainer portions that are positioned in substantially parallel with each other along a longitudinal axis of the clip 401. The retainer members 418 are configured such that a distance d2 between the retainer portions thereof is substantially identical to a thickness T of a rib 422 of an attachment base 421 attached to a rear surface of the interior part 402 (FIGS. 18 and 20). That is, the retainer members 418 are configured such that the rib 422 of the attachment base 421 can fit into a space formed between the retainer portions thereof. Further, the retainer members 418 respectively have engagement projections 419 that are respectively oppositely formed in the retainer portions thereof. The engagement projections 419 are respectively configured to engage an engagement slot 422a formed in the rib 422 of the attachment base 421 attached to the interior part 402 when the coupling rib 422 of the attachment base 421 is inserted into the space formed between the retainer members 418, so that the clip 401 may be immovably attached to the attachment base 421 of the interior part 402.
In order to attach the interior part 402 to the instrument panel 403, the main body 410 of the clip 401 is coupled to the rib 422 of the attachment base 421 attached to the interior part 402 by fitting the rib 422 into the space formed between the retainer portion of the retainer member 418. Thereafter, the clip main body 410 is pushed into the attaching hole 430 formed in the instrument panel 403. As a result, the engagement legs 412 are introduced into the attaching hole 430 while elastically flexing inwardly. When the most-flared portions of the engagement legs 412 pass through the attaching hole 430, the engagement legs 412 are restored or flexed outwardly, so that the shoulder portions 415 can elastically engage a periphery of the attaching hole 430 (FIG. 20). As a result, the engagement legs 412 are securely received in the attaching hole 430, so that the clip main body 410 can be connected to the instrument panel 403. Thus, the interior part 402 can be attached to the instrument panel 403 via the clip 401.
Further, the clip 401 may be held in the attaching hole 430 of the instrument panel 403 due to elastic engagement of the shoulder portion 415 of the engagement legs 412 and the periphery of the attaching hole 430. Therefore, the clip 401 may have a longitudinal retention force (an engagement force to the attaching hole 430) that is required for retaining the interior part 402 on the instrument panel 403.
To the contrary, in order to remove the interior part 402 from the instrument panel 403, the clip 401 is simply pulled against the retention force of the engagement legs 412. That is, an extraction force greater than the retention force is applied to the clip main body 410 connected to the instrument panel 403. As a result, the engagement legs 412 are gradually withdrawn from the attaching hole 430 while elastically flexing inwardly. When the shoulder portions 415 of the engagement legs 412 are disengaged from the periphery of the attaching hole 430, the most-flared portions of the engagement legs 412 pass through the attaching hole 430, so that the clip main body 410 can be pulled out from the attaching hole 430. Thus, the interior part 402 can be detached from the instrument panel 403.
Further, as shown in FIG. 22, another clip 501 (which may be referred to as a second known clip) is known. The clip 501 may function in the substantially same manner as the clip 401. The clip 501 includes a clip main body 510 that is composed of a head portion 411, a pair of engagement legs 512 continuous with the head portion 511, and a pair of retainer members 518 continuous with the head portion 511. However, unlike the retainer members 418 of the clip 401, the retainer members 518 are respectively integrally formed in inner surfaces of the engagement legs 512. That is, the retainer members 518 are not separated from the engagement legs 512.
In comparison with the clip 501, the clip 401 is relatively simplified in structure in the flexing direction of the engagement legs 412.
Further, the clip 401 is sufficiently prevented from being pulled out of the attaching hole 430 even if the extraction force is unexpectedly applied to the clip main body 410 in a normal direction (i.e., a direction corresponding to a longitudinal axis of the attaching hole 430) provided that the extraction force is smaller than the retention force. That is, the clip 401 has a sufficient (normal) retention force against the smaller extraction force applied thereto in the normal direction. However, as shown in FIG. 20, in a condition in which the clip 401 coupled to the attachment base 421 of the interior part 402 is inserted into the attaching hole 430 of the instrument panel 403, substantial spaces 450 may be formed between inner surfaces 412a of the engagement legs 412 and the rib 422 of the attachment base 421 attached to the interior part 402 along the second bent portions of the engagement legs 412. Therefore, if the extraction force is unexpectedly applied to the clip main body 410 in an oblique direction (i.e., a direction inclined with respect to the longitudinal axis of the attaching hole 430), the clip main body 410 may be inclined with respect to the axis of the attaching hole 430 due to the spaces 450, so that the engagement legs 412 of the clip main body 410 may be unevenly flexed inward even if the extraction force is relatively small. As a result, the shoulder portions 415 of the engagement legs 412 may be easily disengaged from the periphery of the attaching hole 430. This means that the clip main body 410 can be easily withdrawn from the attaching hole 430, so that the interior part 402 can be removed from the instrument panel 403 with the clip 401. That is, the clip 401 (the engagement legs 412) does not have a sufficient (oblique) retention force against the extraction force that is obliquely applied to the clip main body 410.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved clips.